This invention pertains to a unique arrowhead construction comprised of a cylindrical arrowhead shaft and a blade assembly which may be attached to arrow shafts in common usage.
Many arrowhead configurations have been developed over hundreds of years and with the development of modern technology arrowhead construction has become quite sophisticated, some examples of which are disclosed in Doonan U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,247; Simo U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,749; Simo U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,901; Kosbab U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,330; and Sherwin U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,499.
In addition to the aforementioned patents the inventor has also used a cylindrical arrowhead shaft on which primary and secondary blades are secured at right angles to each other with the blades secured at the front of the shaft in a slot and grooves and being positioned at the rear of the shaft in a notched blade support, the blades having an open center section to facilitate good aerodynamic flight characteristics while the arrowhead rotates in flight.
The aforedescribed arrowhead configurations are generally functional but are not optimum. The inventor has recognized the need for an arrowhead which may be inserted in a hollow arrow shaft and which can distribute axial forces in the arrowhead over the end of an arrow shaft into which the arrowhead is inserted while providing a lightweight arrowhead having good flight characteristics attainable only with a slender arrowhead shaft and open blades. The inventor has also recognized that when inserting a blade into a slot or pair of grooves on the front of an arrowhead shaft and supporting the rear end of the blades in a gauging circle it is necessary to provide a means for guiding the blades into index slots in the gauging circle to facilitate assembly in an automatic operation and to provide lock tabs to resist blade removal once assembled.